School Days
by breeziusachan
Summary: AU gakuen hetalia. Human names used. Gilbert is late to school and bumps into a blonde haired boy in the hallway. Is it a coincidence or not? Read to find out! Will also include other pairings such as Gerita, Spamano and other pairings.


**Hey people! I realize I have not finished my Gerita fanfic just yet but I am a lil stuck on it. I really wanted to write other fanfics as well too so that may be why I stuck on my gerita one. This is a PruCan fanfic because for some reason I love the pairing! This is AU Gakuen Hetalia, however I do not own any of the Hetalia characters/Hetalia. Oh and human names used and it is third person but it will switch focus on different point of views (it will make sense about what I mean when you read this chapter) . Onward to the story! Enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Gil's POV:

The school bell sounds in the distance while Gilbert was strolling up to the school.

_Ugh school is so un-awesome. Why does the awesome me have to go to a place like this anyway?_ Gilbert thought as he slowly made it to his first class (which he was going to be late for)

_Jeez why did West even want to come so early? Good thing there is a convenience store close to the school I could hang out at for a little bit. It's totally awesome! Being at school that early is so un-awesome._

Gilbert was so lost in thought that he didnt realize he bumped into someone until Gilbert heard a giant thud on the floor. Gilbert looked down and saw a boy with brownish blond hair with a curl coming out of the part and extending between his eyes, which were blue with a hint of violet...he held a similiar resemblence to that American boy Alfred Jones Gilbert always sees talking with everyone in the hallways.

"Ahh my glasses! Where are my glasses?" the boy said very quietly that Gilbert almost didn't hear him say it, as the boy scrambled to find his glasses.

"Kesesese, hey, you need my help?" Gilbert asked the boy on the floor.

The boy looked up at the sound of Gilbert's voice with shock written all over his face.

Y-You can actually see me?" the boy asked softly.

"Kesesese, Ja why wouldn't I be able to see you?" Gilbert asked with a a puzzled expression as he picked up the boy's glasses and hands them to the boy.

The boy hurriedly put on his glasses and looked up, just staring at Gilbert.

"What is the matter? Are you basking in my awesomeness? Kesesese," Gilbert asks in a teasing way as he offers a hand to help the boy get off the ground.

The boy looked from Gilbert to Gilbert's extended hand a few times before hesitantly (and quite shyly) takes Gilbert's offered hand.

Gilbert effortlessly pulls the boy to his feet as the boy mutters "thanks".

"Kesesese no problem. It's totally un-awesome to bump into someoneand not help them up!" Gilbert says with a smirk.

"Uhh ya...sure" the boy says in a quiet manner as he looked down at his watch.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late!" the boy says (a little louder than he has been so far, yet still quiet). "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry, Bye!

And with that the boy ran off.

Gilbert stared in the direction the boy ran off to for about a minute before thinking _damn, how un-awesome, I forgot to ask him his name._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mattie's POV:

Matthew was running up the steps of the school when the school bell rang.

_Stupid Al, he left without me today! And I have a test first period too. Why does Al have to forget about me at least once a week? And today of all days. _Matthew thought.

Matthew hurriedly racedto his locker to put his stuff away and grab everything he needed for his first class.

_Crap! I'm gonna be late! Maple..._

Just as Matthew closed his locker, after he put what he needed in his backpack, someone bumped into him and Matthew went crashing to the floor.

_Maple! Why does this always happen to me? It's like no one sees me!_

When Matthew opened his eyes the world around him was fuzzy. "Ahh my glasses! Where are my glasses?" Matthew said as he felt around the ground for them.

"Kesesese, hey, you need my help?" someone with a somewhat thick German accent (well Matthew assumed it was German)

Matthew looked in the direction the voice was coming from, quite shocked.

"You can actually see me?" Matthew asked the stranger.

_I'm surprised that this guy can actually see me. Usually people don't even notice when they bump into me!_

"Kesese, Ja why wouldn't I be able to see you?" the stranger asked Matthew as he felt his glasses being shoved in his hand.

Matthew immediately puts on his glasses and looks up to find a very pale boy with white-blonde hair and blood red eyes. _He must be albino _Matthew thought.

Matthew didn't realize he was staring at the stranger until the stranger said, with a smirk, "What is the matter? Are you basking in my awesomeness? Kesese." then the stranger extends a hand toward Matthew.

Matthew debated whether to take this stranger's help for a few seconds but in the end he took it. The stranger pulled him up while Matthew gave him a weak "Thanks".

"Kesesese, no problem. It's totally un-awesome to bump into someone and not help them up!" the stranger said quite obnoxiously with a smirk on his face.

_Maple, what is up with this guy? He laughs really weird and seems to be self-centered._

"Uhh ya sure," Matthew said as he looked down at his watch. It was five minutes into the class period.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" Matthew exclaimed. "Umm, I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. Bye!

And Matthew picked up his bag and dashed toward his first class.

_Maple! That guy helped me and I forgot to get his name...oh well, I'll worry about this later. I got to get to my test! _Matthew thought a minute after he left the stranger.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Gilberts POV:

Gilbert strolled into his first class (which was cooking class) twenty minutes late, all the while thinking about the blonde haired boy. The teacher, Mr. Wang, saw Gilbert come in late.

"Aiyaaaa! Gilbert! You're late! You know what that means for you, aru?" Mr. Wang says in an angry way.

"Umm...that the awesome me can finally get started on my work for today?..." Gilbert states, hoping that will be enough for him to avoid any sort of punishment.

Unfortunately for Gilbert, this time he couldn't avoid Mr. Wang's punishment.

"Aiyaaaaaa! No that means you're going to detention after school! And you have to do whatever work you don't finish in class you will do for homework, aru!" Mr. Wang said, in quite a huffy way. Mr. Wang then wrote up a detention slip and had a teacher aid take it to the office.

"You will report to room 210 after school, aru." Mr. Wang told Gilbert.

_Kesese like the awesome me, staying after school? I will just ditch...So what if I will get in more trouble? it's unawesome how they try to make me stay at this unawesome place longer then I already have to_. Gilbert thought sniggering to himself as he hurried to start his classwork so he didn't have any homework to do.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mattie's POV:

Matthew ran into his history class about seven minutes after class started. Mr. Karpusi groggily looks at Matthew as Matthew slowly approached his desk.

"S-Sorry I'm late Mr. Karpusi." Matthew whispered since the room was so quiet.

Mr. Karpusi stared at Matthew for a moment saying, very sluggish-like (it seemed like he never got enough sleep), "It's okay Matthew, this is your first time being late so how about instead of giving you detention, how about you help me with detention today?"

_Well it is Friday today so I guess it won't be that bad if I stay after school today...I will just have to make sure I tell Al_, Matthew thought before telling Mr. Karpusi that he would be able to help him after school today.

Mr. Karpusi nodded and handed Matthew a test, while saying, "Here Matthew, its your test. Good luck."

And with that Matthew took the test from Mr. Karpusi, went to his desk, and started on his test.

-End Chapter 1-

**So how was it? Good, bad, do you want more or what? Let me know with reviews! Oh and if you didn't get it Greece is the history teacher and China is the cooking teacher. I have a few more hetalia characters that will show up as the teachers so stick around if you wanna see who they are gonna be! ^-^** **Oh and I want to thank friends MadTomatoAlice and my inner Gil for being pushy people and "yelling" at me to type up this fanfic…I was getting distracted by spamano fanfics…**


End file.
